


The one I will never forget

by irlhawke



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhawke/pseuds/irlhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories, friendship, love or duty? What would you choose, if you ever had a choice like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one I will never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 2011-04-05 for a friend and now staved it from getting deleted. There is some sperm and and such so if you don't like that I advice you to not read it. There might also be some words in there which are spelled poorly and I apologize for that! Otherwise, enjoy!

His hair was soft and damp between his fingers, feeling like silk and almost as pleasurable as the fingers around his own dick. Oh, how hair could be so wonderful... Just as wonderful as that pale skin and those slimmed fingers, those dark eyes, so intense against the blushing cheeks framing them that it made him loose his breath.

"Sinbad..?" that soft voice chuckled and he couldn't help the slight moan that left his own lips. "You should learn how to concentrate on the project at hand..."

"And you should learn not to speak during sex..." he replied and gave his childhood friend a hard kick somewhere on the leg before gripping hard at Proteus erection with the rough hands of a prankster. "Besides... you sound too rich when you speak anyway... total turn-off"

"Ng..." the other one moaned and let his free hand run down the curve of Sinbad's ass, his face in bliss and fingers digging into his skin with longing. "Yes, sir... I'm shutting up, nhh... right now..."

"Oh and think, for once... I am the one being called sir here.. how nice" he couldn't help to chuckle as his stomach fluttered by those subtile moans, those small little sounds that Proteus made whenever he was on his back like this. It didn't matter where they were or what they had done, how many people they'd fought... This was his favorite hour of the day. As many times as possible, the little time they had together. Only the two of them. Proteus was the only company he'd ever need. Proteus and his dick of course... and the rest of his pretty body and caring mind.

"Fuck..." the young man underneath him cursed and Sinbad could feel his entire body tremble at the knowledge that his young lover was already at his limit.

"What was that?" he teased and then let a moan out, which seemed to please the long haired one a bit more than expected.

"Fuck Sin..." he moaned back and reached up with the last bit of strength in his body, nibbling at Sinbad's lower lip with a harshness they both enjoyed. His lips still tasting salty from the ocean they had been swimming in so recently. Oh how he loved that taste and the smell of sea... "That better language to you...?"

Sinbad laughed even though he was on the edge and wanted to come so badly it even hurt, his fingers tightening around the erection in his hand, his free hand pulling hard at his friend's brown locks, curling them tightly around his fingertips as if never letting go of him again. He needed to tell him so much, wanted to be so close, as close as possible... He craved relief by those hands and this body so much he could get drunk from the feeling. He was hooked, addicted... what ever you may call it. How would he ever be able to be without this...?

"Oh God of... fucking sex!" he moaned and earned a half laugh, half moan of pleasure form the already whimpering one.

"There is no such a thing you know..." Proteus had to say before it was obvious that he remembered those previous words about being quiet during sex. Instead of continuing, or waiting for Sinbad to get mad at him again for ruining the mood, he threw his arm hard around his lover's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss again, tongue hot against his bottom lip, hips jerking together harshly, earning moans and whimpers from them both.

As Sinbad looked down at his love again, he could see that through the pleasure and the longing there was something the other desperately wanted to say but was holding back because of that foolish line about keeping quiet. He smiled and stopped for a second, just looking down at this face... this young man, who had come to mean so much to him... so much.

"Okay, speak up" he then smiled, reaching up with the hand that had been holding onto the hard member between them, pree-cum smudged all over it, earning the most disappointed moan from Proteus he had ever heard before.

"I was just gonna... nnnng... say that I'm gonna... gonna..."

"Cum?"

"Yes..!"

He didn't even have time to put his hand back on the pulsing warmth between them before he felt hot liquid spill over his own torso at a gorgeous moan from Proteus. It was incredible, how only feeling and hearing the other one come made him feel so damn good himself. He closed his eyes hard, feeling every twitch of the other's body against his own, saving every memory and every touch right at this moment. He needed this... he needed it so much. How would he ever survive...

"Proteus..." he moaned and recaptured those full lips, savoring the taste of salt and date plums, eyes tearing up with pleasure in just seconds before his own seed burned its way through, making his lover moan just like he had a moment ago.

Their panting breath died away slowly as they relaxed in a bundle of sweaty muscles and aching limbs. Proteus warm arms came up to hold him, like he had done only a couple of times before, since Sinbad found it pretty embarrassing... being held like that. Now though, he didn't even protest. There was a smile on his face but tears on his mind as he pulled their blanket over them, covering his own tanned skin and the other's pale with just one move of his arm.

"When will the ship arrive..?" he asked, slowly, not to give his sadness away as he spoke. He could feel the deep exhale underneath him and hear the shaking quality in Proteus' voice as he answered.

"At dawn they say... Father wants me to be there when... when she docks."

"I see..." Sinbad sighed and stretched out before supporting his body on his arms, looking down at the gorgeous man that had made him feel things he had never felt before. "Well then, we must get you to bed and make sure you don't wake up too late tomorrow then. I'll climb out the window and..."

"You're not staying tonight..?"

Proteus' voice was so sad it hurt when he spoke and Sindbad had to look away for a second, not to crack underneath the feeling of guilt and sadness. "I... you know I can't do that Proteus... If they find me in here..."

"If they do, at least I won't have to marry someone I have never met! I could go with you, go around the world on a beautiful ship with you! With YOU Sinbad!"

"Lower your voice Proteus... they'll hear you" he almost whispered and reached to stroke the now falling tears way from his lover's cheeks. "You have duties here and if you went with me... only the Gods know how bad you would feel about leaving your father without anyone to take his place when he dies... You're the prince! You might not think much of it now but, I know you..! In the future... you'll be-"

"I don't care about the future!" the crying one interrupted and shook his head, his long locks flying about him, reflection the yellow light from the lit candles around them. "I just want to be with you! I love you, damn it!"

Sinbad felt his own eyes fail him as they widened and a lonely tear spilled from their depth, his body shaking as he clenched his fists and turned his face away from that beautiful frame and those desperately searching eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was still sweaty, his stomach sticky with cum that he needed to wash away... his mind confused and hurt.

"Proteus... I..." but he couldn't finish it. His arms were around the other's shoulders in seconds instead and his own tears where falling to land on his warm skin. "I never wanted this to happen... I wish you could come with me and you know it... I... I could never... I..."

"Don't leave me... Sin, please..."

Sinbad slowly pulled his shaking fingers through those wonderful locks, for the last time... he suspected. His own tears where falling quietly as the other one sobbed against his collar bone, the feeling of his shaking body was both wonderful and so painful he couldn't let him go. They lay like that for hours, just waiting for the crying to stop but it didn't. Not until the sun was once again rising over the edge of the horizon and Sinbad pulled back from Proteus with a trembling smile.

"I love you too Proteus..." he whispered, close to the now sleeping man's face, brushing a still damp strand of hair out of his gorgeous face and shivering by the cold that threatened to break through the wall of his heart. I'll be fine... He thought and swallowed hard. "You will be too my love so... don't fade, be happy... and I promise, we'll meet again some day..."

The long haired one mumbled something under breath and turned out of Sinbad's arms on the mattress and Sinbad got up. He couldn't stay here any longer or he would get caught in the hysteria of morning duties. He got dressed quickly as he heard the whole house waking up with every step he took, with every tear that fell over his cheeks. Before climbing out the window, he looked back at the sleeping one, shivering with fright and guilt.

"Never forget me..." He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling in one last sip of the smell of him, the feel of having him in the same room. Even the feeling of knowing that he would always be there for him was slowly failing him. What would he be like after this...? What would they become..? Only kids that had been friends and would now be nothing more than a faint memory. I'll never stop loving you... never, no matter where I go or who I meet... You'll be my motivation, always...

With that he was gone. Leaving only the man on the bed, not looking back even once so soon as he had sneaked onboard a ship that would take him far away... Far away form the one he would never stop loving.


End file.
